pirates_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington of the East India Trading Company
"What is the East India Trading Company doing in the Caribbean?" "Well, we are east of India... the long way around. And when goods do not cross borders, then armies will." ''-- Samuel Harrington to Pearson Wright'' Early Life 'Samuel Arthur Eddward Lionell Harrington '''was born in 1569 on a farm in northern Ireland. He was born to Lord Arthur Harrington (whom lore has revealed to be Jolly Roger), and his wife, Emma Rose Harrington (who was discovered to be Tia Dalma, or Calypso, goddess of the sea). Their family farm raised approximately 13 head of beef cattle, 32 acres of corn, and 46 acres of potatoes, and this was more than plenty to provide for the small rural family. Being raising on a farm, Samuel was taught hard work, trust, independence, love of the land, respect, and responsibility. These skills would later prove useful during his service in the East India Trading Company. Samuel grew up to be a tough farm kid who was known for "...not taking shit from anyone". He was involved in many fights in school and around his neighboring community; he was considered a fighter, but not in any negative sense of the word. He hated bullies and was frequently found confronting those who picked on others. Many believe this aggressive, dominant, yet moral and just character that Samuel possessed was part of the reason he joined the military, and was able to rise to such ranks of command so quickly. For practically all of his young life, Samuel had been trained in the arts of Karate by an older Japanese man who had retired to the Irish countryside; he had lived just a few miles down the road from the Harrington farmstead. It was with this man that Samuel learned much of the art of combat. Through his years of practice, Samuel became a very learned assassin, one that most would not cross willingly. Samuel also undertook wresting as an active sport at the various academies he attended throughout his days of schooling. Samuel's wrestling and Karate skills would prove to be very practical in the military, allowing him to overcome many enemies he faced during his years in the Company. It is still unknown who the man who had initially trained Samuel was, but the supposed art of his study was referred to as "jujitsu". According to Samuel, he studied this art with the same man for 19 years, starting at six years of age (continuing until he was 25); his training ended with the death of his Sensei, who was alleged to have been over 150 years of age. Some people speculate that Samuel's ability to have lived to 157 years old (thus far) comes from having learned some sort of art, practice, or other such means by which to live for such a long period of time, that which he had received from his Sensei. After his schooling days has passed him, Samuel immediately involved himself in the fishing community, sending himself off to London, England to live the life of a merchant-fisher. His life was practical, yet enjoyable, and anything but boring. He had collected quite a cache of exotic fish, some of which he traded for a good ransom. He was able to make a living off of a fishing life. Samuel spent a good majority of his early life working in the fishing industry, and soon had a fleet of four massive fishing trawlers and two stands at which he sold his catches. It wasn't until Samuel was close to 34 years old that his career within the East India Trading Company had begun, being initiated just some three years after the Company's formation in 1600. Samuel claims it was the "eloquent, yet bold vision of these fine men who have created this establishment that leads me to wish to be apart of it". He was seeking a bold and adventurous life, and he felt that this would be fulfilled by joining the East India Trading Company. A Call To Action It was only after having joined the Company that Samuel realized that his father was one of the merchants who had assisted in the founding of the aforementioned. His father immediately sent Samuel to India to help esablish a massive trading center (now referred to as the "Grand Exchange") that would allow England to collect and trade commodities on a more global scale. Samuel spent the next eight years on the Indian subcontinent, helping manage the single largest trading post that the East India Company had. Samuel also took it to his responsibility to assist in the establishment of various other trading posts around India and the Middle-East. It wasn't long until Samuel had become the Director of Indian Affairs for the Company's Court of Directors; it was now Samuel's responsibility to manage trade for the Company across the entire Indian subcontinent. Samuel held his position as Director of Indian Affairs for a number of years, until his desires took him to another continent to pursue special interests that he and his father had. Samuel arrived at the country of Singapore, under the alius "Ian Moone", with his father and a few other men who held the special interest. It is said that Samuel stayed in the country of Singapore for at least 40 years, searching for what is believed to be a key (however, the term "key" has been discovered to be ambiguous here; no one knows whether this "key" in question is a literal key or a reference or metaphor for something else. When asked about this, Samuel claimed that item in question is known as the "Spyral key", but refused to give any further information on said object. It is believed to be an actual key of some sort). A man known as the "Shadow Lord" was believed to have been the target of the special interest of Samuel and his colleagues. The "Shadow Lord" is a very mysterious figure who is said to have powers not of this world. The "Shadow Lord" had the ability to animate any object to do his bidding, and none know where his ability to control the physical realm in such a way came from. Allegedly, Samuel was seeking knowledge of these powers and the realms they came from. Samuel left Singapore alost as abruptly as he had come to it. The people there don't know what happened to the man known as "Ian Moone", though they say that he taught them a lot of new things during his travels around the country. It is currently unknown whether or not Samuel ever made contact with the "Shadow Lord", however many assume this to be true due to Samuel's upcoming disappearance. Following his leave of Singapore, Samuel headed back for England. After having arrived back in England, Mr. Harrington had most literally disappeared for at least 17 years (Samuel claims that only 15 years had passed, indicating that where he was at, time may move or be experienced differently), with no one knowing anything to his where-a-bouts. His residence when he had returned to England was recorded to be 667 Dark Avenue, London. However, when investigators had arrived, the only thing this address contained was a small shack containing nothing but tools and an unopenable door on the other end that had no handle and only a slot for a very odd looking type of key (some claim that this may confirm that the "Spyral key" in question is, indeed, a physical key). The investigators were not able to confirm whether samuel had indeed when through that door, or where it lead. The same door could be seen in the exact same spot from the outside of the shack; again it had no handle and only a slot for a very odd looking key. The door was adorned with the image of what research astronomers have deemed is a galaxy formation known as a "spiral galaxy"; the Milky Way galaxy is a spiral galaxy, to give an example. The door in question was constructed of a very ornate, dark brown/burnt red colored wood that could not be identified, the grain of which formed a symmetrical "criss-cross" pattern. However, investigators claim that when peering through the keyhole in the door, it was as if you were peering into a telescope pointed directly at the Sun; the intense light actually temporarily blinded one investigator for at least four days, and gave him permanent visions of horrendous events, the content of which is unknown as he took his own life before anything could be divulged. The investigators ceased examination of the door immediately following his death, leaving more questions than answers, especially to the location of the beloved Samuel Harrington. Many people actually believed that he may have been dead. Authorities at one point in time attempted to batter down the door, but to no avail. The solid oak and metal battering ram ended up being split in two, confirming some suspicions that the wood is not of earth, or is at least of a region that has not been identified or explored. Authorities then tried to use a 16 pound cannon on the door, firing a powerful explosive shot from the cannon. The cannonball exploded upon impact with the door, and left absolutely no mark. The shack was completely locked up after this, and it was made illegal to attempt to enter. Many feared the door was a gateway to someplace horrible that Samuel had walked into, and that he may have also allowed whatever exists on the other side to find its way here. The Year is 1657. Samuel has finally returned from his 17 (15?) year leave, to his father's office. Samuel is now much older, and has this air of authority and wisdom about him. He tells his father of his experiences, to which is father does not seem to be surprised. This tells us that Samuel's experiences were certainly exotic, as he apparently had expected his father to be surprised upon him telling him about where he has been. Samuel's father informs him of the massive growth the East India Company has undergone, including the formation of a private military force, funded by his father's private company, Harrington Enterprises. Samuel's father tells him that he wishes for him to go to the New World and assist in training of new soldiers for the private military force, and that they're establishing a large fort in the Caribbean as well as numerous trading posts in the formerly uncharted territory. The ability of the Company to establish a large foothold so quickly in the New World lead to their expansion and dominat presence in the area. Samuel's job was to train the soldiers that would be used within the private military force of the Company, which was held at the Company's largest fort, resting on an island 6 miles wide by 9 miles across. The fort was essentially a small, self-sustainable city, from which the Company maintained its strength in the New World, and soon over its entire empire. Three more forts were constructed to help the Company establish a military stronghold across its vast trading empire, which now spanned from the New World to the Far East. Samuel's Legacy Begins Samuel's long-lived legacy (which burns fiercely even today) in the East India Trading Company begins with his father's (who has come to rule the East India Trading Company as the acting Governor of the Court of Directors) decision to expand the trading empire and give it a private military force. Samuel, on the request on his father, left his more political stance with the company as the acting director of one of its largest trading regions to being the head of recruitment and training at Fort Righteous, Carribean region. Samuel enjoyed his more militaristic stance within the Company, as it allowed his more aggressive, authoritative character to open up. Samuel was good at what he did. He produced hardened, tough, and willing soldiers to defend the Company. Samuel's official title was Chief Recruitment Officer of the New World division, out of which some of the most prominent members of the East India Trading Company came, likely due to Samuel's adequate and advanced training methods, which he would come to instill at every Recruitment Drive facility following his rise to commander-in-chief of the military forces of the Company. Samuel deemed the military forces of the East India Trading Company the "Black Guard" claiming that their uniforms reminded him of another military force apparently bearing the same name. Nobody knows of said military force, or where they're from. The name stuck, and soon the Company was mass-producing black uniforms for its soldiers, which operated on both land and at sea. Samuel remained in his position of Chief Recruitment Officer until 1687, when he was promoted by his father to Head of Intelligence Operations. Samuel's mission now was to carry out some of the most secretive and mysterious acts the EITC would ever carry out, the most of which he still has not spoken about today. Samuel, however, would soon see the Company change in a way he never thought possible, but in a way he would embrace whole-heartedly. Samuel's father, shortly after the commencement of the New Era (1700's), was cursed following his defeat in a card game against a young and well known pirate (whom would later serve in the East India Trading Company) and a very well known witchdoctor, Amo Dorsi (This is where Arthur Harrington becomes "Jolly Roger") Following his father's "death", one of the higher lords of the Company out of England quickly rose to the position of Governor of the Court of Directors. This man and Samuel would, soon thereafter, become close acquaintances. The Lord Marshal Rises Lord Cutler Beckett, who previously presided over the entire Europaean division for the Company (Director of Europaean Affairs) succeeded Samuel's father as the Governor of the Court of Directors. Immediately upon being inaugrated as the head of the East India Trading Company (with a massive celebration in England), Lord Beckett had Samuel execute some very well-kept and confidential tasks that few heads today know of. It has been established that these tasks did heighten Lord Beckett's authority globally, and established his name within the history of the East India Trading Company permanently (speculation is that Samuel was promoting or advertising Beckett in some fashion; whether his methods were ethically acceptable or not is not known). Lord Cutler Beckett is seen as one of the most dedicated men to the Company, and one of the most feared men by the men who gave rise to the Golden Age of Piracy... including a former employee of his, the infamed Jack Sparrow. Lord Beckett's ultimate goal was to rid the seas of piracy, and he attempted to do this by massively expanding the Black Guard; he even formed a naval force which consisted of a massive armada of ships, toward the end of his career. Beckett, needing the funding to expand the Black Guard, turned to the man who had inherited Harrington Enterprises, the largest manufacturing and distribution companyin the world, that was tightly bound to the Company itself: Samuel Harrington. Samuel and Beckett supposedly "immediately shook hands on the deal", and it was here that Cutler Beckett appointed Samuel Harrington to the position then known as Captain of the Guard, or the head of the Black Guard. As head of the Black Guard, Samuel immediately enacted his personal training methods at all of the recruitment facilities across the Company. The Black Guard thus rose from a mere 67,000 soldiers total head count to 175,000 soldiers total head count... in a matter of three years. Many people enlisted due to the advertised wage increases when the joint-venture between Harrington Enterprises and the East India Trading Company was formed. This joint-venture allowed the companies to both economically and physically expand, which meant for a great revenue. Not only did Harrington And Beckett rule avast majority of the World's economy, and own an elite military force, but they were both ''extremely wealthy merchants. However, Beckett's reign over the East India Trading Company was, unfortunately, short lived. Lord Cutler Beckett died on the day of July 19th, 1721, at the hands of Jack Sparrow and William Turner. They're ships gunned down the HMS Endeavour, aboard which was Cutler Beckett. Samuel, who was consulting with the Japanese about settling trade posts in their country, did not receive word about the incident until his return to Fort Righteous three weeks later (it is unknown how Samuel's ship, the HMS Victoria, can travel so quickly). Upon his arrival, he immediately knew the burden was his to take. He appointed himself, with the approval of the EITC Court of Directors, the Governor of the Court, and the professional head of the East India Trading Company. Upon inauguration as the sole owner of the entire East India Trading Company, Lord Samuel Harrington immediately began to make reforms to the East India Trading Company. He instilled a four-seat office known as the "Office of the Lord Marshal", which consisted of the Lord Marshal, the first-in-command of the EITC Black Guard and the newly christened naval forces, Beckett's Armada (named in honor of Lord Cutler Beckett); the Marshal of the Company, the second-in-command to the Lord Marshal; the Generalissimo, the head of the EITC Black Guard and third-in-command to the Lord Marshal; and the Admiralissimo, the head of Beckett's Armada and fourth-in-command to the Lord Marshal. These four positions became known as High Commanding Officers. Samuel also began massive reformations to the Black Guard and Beckett's Armada, with his organization A.R.M.S. (Army Recruitment and Mobilization Society), which seeks to more efficiently and actively recruit people into the military, including merchants and traders employed by the Company. This program allowed for a massive expansion to take place; the EITC Back Guard rose from 457,000 soldiers at the time of Beckett's death, to 1,187,224 soldiers in six years following Samuel's rise to Governor of the Company; this is the total head count today. Beckett's Armada currently boasts 455 ships, which includes merchant ships and trading vessels. The East India Trading Company owns the largest military force on the planet today (1727). Samuel Harrington, absorbing his father's shares of the Company as well as Beckett's following their deaths, has 54% shares when the two former are added to the 16% he previously owned. The East India Trading Company is currently a privatized incorporation independently owned and operated. It is not controlled or directed by any government (See more at: ''East India Trading Company). Appellations Currently Held * Lord Marshal and Chief Commanding Officer of the EITC Black Guard * Governor and Director of New World Affairs of the EITC Court of Directors * Lead Research Astronomer at the Royal Geographical Society * Knight * Archmage of the ''Consilium Magorum * High Lord * President and C.E.O. of Harrington Enterprise